


Ukuty na nowo

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Kroniki rodu Fëanora [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Nelyafinwe Maitimo i imię, pod którym był znany w  Śródziemiu.





	Ukuty na nowo

**Author's Note:**

> Mały drobiażdżek, który wiąże się luźno z moimi pozostałymi opowiadaniami, ale może być czytany oddzielnie.  
> Czas akcji - niecały rok po tym, jak Fingon uratował Maedhrosa z Thangorodrimu. Kilka miesięcy po oddaniu korony Fingolfinowi.

**Ukuty na nowo**

Zaczęło się od szeptów i rzucanych półgłosem uwag w czasie pierwszej wizyty, podczas której zamierzali odnowić kontakty i przedstawić najbliżej mieszkającym Sindarom Najwyższego Króla Noldorów. Zima minęła i wraz z pierwszymi oznakami wiosny rozpoczęto wielkie przygotowania. Turgon zdołał poczynić pierwsze plany dotyczące budowy miasta na wybrzeżu, a noldorscy książęta potrzebowali znaleźć sobie własne miejsce w tym nowym świecie, gdyż jasnym było, że mimo pogodzenia i przyjaznej atmosfery nie mogli pozostać wszyscy stłoczeni wokół jeziora Mithrim.

To, co Finrod z Turgonem rozpoczęli poprzedniej jesieni, Fingolfin zamierzał kontynuować, jako że potrzebowali więcej produktów, niż byli zdolni wytworzyć, nie mając własnego dostępu do surowców; ich własne kopalnie na wzgórzach dopiero się rozwijały.

Wyglądało na to, że Noldorowie wzbudzali zainteresowanie miejscowych elfów. Już teraz niektórzy wyrażali chęć dołączenia do Turgona i wspólnego budowania nowego miasta. Elfowie z Amanu posiadali ogromną wiedzę w wielu dziedzinach i byli skłonni się nią dzielić, natomiast Sindarowie lepiej znali Śródziemie i wiedzieli, jak najlepiej eksploatować jego bogactwa. Stąd też obu grupom zależało na pogłębieniu kontaktów.

Tak więc zdarzyło się, że Noldorowie i Sindarowie przy winie i pieśniach wspólnie świętowali nadejście wiosny. Maglor i Finrod śpiewali o budzących się do życia tworach Yavanny, częściowo tłumacząc teksty, częściowo zaś pozostawiając je tylko w strefie domysłów i pozwalając muzyce mówić samej za siebie. Gospodarze nie pozostawali dłużni.

I w tych pieśniach, których nie brakło aż do późnej nocy, pojawił się również najstarszy syn Feanora. Goszczący u swych sąsiadów Noldorowie patrzyli po sobie w zdumieniu, że tak szybko rozniosły się wieści o elfie uratowanym z niewoli Nieprzyjaciela. Wielu Sindarów darzyło go niemal nabożną czcią i długo nie mogli pojąć, dlaczego to Fingolfin, a nie on, jest królem. Cala sytuacja była w pewnym momencie dość niezręczna, lecz pomogło wyjaśnienie, że władzę objął najstarszy potomek Finwego.

– Zauważyłeś? Dla nich nie jesteś Nelyafinwe Maitimo. – Maglor przysiadł się do brata, na moment uwolniwszy się od towarzystwa Finroda, który dzielnie wspomagał go przez większość wieczoru w prezentowaniu gospodarzom pieśni Noldorów. – Maedhros, tak o tobie śpiewają – zanucił dźwięcznym tonem.

 – Podoba mi się – stwierdził najstarszy z braci, obserwując leniwie ucztę. – Maedhros... Może nawet mógłbym go używać...

– Maitimo... – Z Maglora natychmiast uleciał pogodny nastrój świętowania.

–  A ty? – Maedhros pochylił się nagle i wbił w brata natarczywe spojrzenie. – Czy zachowałbyś imię, Makalaure, gdyby odarto cię z głosu? Nie chcę, żeby imię nadane przez Amme zmieniło się w drwinę. A to – machnął niedbale kikutem – to nie jest ani piękne, ani dobrze ukształtowane. To aberracja. Konieczna, by mnie ocalić, wiem – dorzucił  zaraz wypranym z emocji głosem, jakby już nieraz próbował sam siebie przekonać.

– Maidros – wymruczał Maglor w quenyi. – To by ci nawet pasowało – stwierdził nagle z ożywieniem, jakby już układał w myślach strofy. – Nie... chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo twoja fёa płonie, gdy targną tobą silniejsze emocje. O ojcu mówiono Ognisty Duch, ale czasem, gdy na ciebie patrzę... To już nie tylko kwestia Światła Drzew... – urwał, zamyślił się.

– Nie Maidros – poprawił go brat i przeszedł na sindarin. – Maedhros. Nie patrz tak, Kano. Nie nazywają mnie tak, by kpić, lecz by okazać szacunek. To nowe ziemie i nowi sojusznicy. A ja – parsknął drwiąco – ja już nie jestem Maitimo. Nie łudź się, że mógłbym być. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło, uformowało... – zamilkł, zapatrzył się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ognie płonące dookoła, w sylwetki przemykające na ich tle i rzucające długie cienie na pobliskie ściany.

– Nelyo? – Maglor przysunął się bliżej, zaniepokojony obojętnością brata.

– Oni mają rację – powtórzył z mocą Maedhros, a fёa zapłonęła jasnym blaskiem. – To wszystko uformowało mnie na nowo. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że dobrze.

 

 


End file.
